Vampire Game or Human Game (Permainan Vampir atau Permainan Manusia?)
by puspahana94
Summary: Aku punya seorang saudara kembar. Tapi aku sudah tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sejak umur kami 7 tahun. Keluarga Hiiragi membawaku untuk diadopsi saat umurku 7 tahun. Padahal bukankah anak yang diadopsi itu harusnya mereka yang sudah tak punya keluarga lagi. Tapi kan aku masih punya Ibuku, Ayahku, dan juga kakak kembarku Guren.
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Prolog: 10 Tahun Yang Lalu**

* * *

**OC Character Profile (Terus berubah mengikuti alur):**

Nama: Ichinose Shinku

Umur: 6 tahun

Keluarga:

\- Ayah

\- Ibu

\- Kakak Kembar (Guren)

Hobi: Baca buku, buku apa saja selama masih bisa dibaca.

Orang yang paling dibenci: ?

Orang yang paling disuka: Guren

Teman dekat: Mahiru

Hal yang dibenci: Ular, Natto, Musim Panas

Hal yang disukai: Buku, Kare Pedas, Musim Dingin

* * *

**Prolog**

Sejak kecil, Guren dan Shinku sudah menunjukkan tanda kalau mereka berdua adalah anak yang jenius. Walaupun begitu, ayah mereka terus mengingatkan agar tidak memperlihatkan kehebatan mereka berdua secara terang-terangan. "Kalian tidak boleh terlalu memperlihatkan potensi kalian. Dan juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan keluarga Hiiragi. Ayah tak ingin kalian kena masalah karena berurusan dengan mereka". Itu yang selalu Sakae Ichinose, selaku ayah mereka peringatkan.

Walaupun begitu, Guren dan Shinku sudah terlanjur dekat dengan calon penerus keluarga Hiiragi, Mahiru Hiiragi. Shinku dan Mahiru sudah berteman akrab, lain halnya dengan Guren. Hubungan Mahiru dan Guren bahkan lebih dalam. Walaupun terlihat seperti cinta monyet anak sekolah dasar, tapi Shinku sadar saat Mahiru dan Guren berdua, hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat daripada Shinku dan Mahiru. Shinku tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Mahiru sering kabur dari pengawasan para penjaganya untuk menemui Guren dan Shinku. Mereka bertiga harus pintar-pintar mencari tempat bertemu yang tersembunyi dari para penjaganya. Kalau ketahuan, para penjaga itu pasti memukuli Guren tanpa peduli kalau Guren masihlah anak-anak. Para penjaga selalu melewatkan Shinku, tak seperti kakaknya yang dihajar sampai babak belur. Pernah sekali Shinku menanyakan pada penjaga berseragam hitam itu, kemapa hanya kakaknyalah yang dipukuli, kenapa mereka tak memukuli Shinku juga. Salah satu dari mereka hanya menjawab singkat "Berterima kasihlah pada Tenri-sama" lalu membawa Mahiru yang terus menangis tak ingin dipisahkan dengan Guren, dan juga Guren yang tersungkur di tanah penuh luka.

Shinku membantu Guren berdiri dan berniat menuntunnya untuk pulang. Setelah dibantu bangun, Guren masih menatap ke arah dimana Mahiru dibawa pergi selama sekitar sepuluh deting sebelum akhirnya pulang dibantu oleh Shinku.

Itu adalah hari terakhir Guren dan Shinku bertemu dengan Mahiru. Mungkin penjagaan pada Mahiru diperketat atau memang Mahiru tidak mau bertemu dengan Guren dan Shinku, Mahiru tak pernah lagi datang ke tempat biasanya mereka bertiga janjian bertemu. Guren dan Shinku sering datang ke tempat rahasia mereka, tapi berkali-kali mereka datang untuk menunggu apakah Mahiru masih akan menemui mereka lagi, Mahiru tak pernah lagi datang. Akhirnya Guren dan Shinku mengambil keputusan untuk berpikir positif bahwa 'penjagaan Atas Mahiru diperketat'. Bagaimanapun, Shinku tak mau berpikiran kalau sahabat baiknya itu tak mau lagi menemunya, begitu juga Guren.

Satu tahun kemudian, tepat satu hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Guren dan Shinku, terjadi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Shinku maupun Guren. Saat Shinku sedang membantu ibunya untuk mendekorasi ruangan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Guren yang saat itu hendak keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan kesukaannya dan juga cemilan titipan Shinku, mendengar suara bel itu lalu membuka pintu itu dan mendapati tiga orang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian rapih. Tanpa bertanyapun Guren sudah tahu kalau mereka bertiga merupakan orang suruhan Hiiragi. Salah satu dari tiga orang itu menanyakan mengenai Sakae Ichinose, Ayah dari Guren. Sebelum Guren menjawabnya, ayahnya datang lalu menyuruh Guren untuk pergi dan melakukan apa yang tadi mau dilakukannya. Guren menatap ayahnya lalu menatap ketiga orang itu sebelum memakai sepatu dan berjalan keluar.

Sakae mengajak tiga orang itu ke ruang tamu yang jauh dari ruangan dimana Shinku dan ibunya berada. Sebetulnya sang ayah sudah tahu maksud kedatangan para pesuruh Hiiragi ini, hanya saja dia tak tahu kalau mereka akan datang secepat ini. Satu bulan yang lalu, saat Keluarga Hiiragi memanggil dirinya, ada suatu hal penting yang dibicarakan. Tenri Hiiragi berniat mengambil Shinku untuk diadopsi keluarga Hiiragi. Walauppun tak bisa langsung blak-blakan menentangnya, Sakae sangat menentang hal ini dan berdalih kalau Shinku tak punya kemampuan yang bisa menarik perhatian keluarga Hiiragi. "Dia memiliki bakat ataupun tidak, itu bisa kita lihat nanti. Putrimu Shinku akan mengikuti pelatihan dan ujian seperti yang dijalani Shinya dan menjadi kandidat pasangan Kureto. Kalau dia tak bisa bertahan, kau boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena tak melatihnya dengan benar. Dalam waktu satu sampai dua bulan, aku akan mengutus bawahanku untuk menjemput putrimu." Sang kepala keluarga Tenri Hiiragi saat itu berkata dengan nada dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Sakae dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Sakae sudah membicarakan itu dengan istrinya, yang sesuai dugaan, dia langsung menangis. Kalau Sakae dibawa keluarga Hiiragi, tak ada jaminan kalau dia bisa pulang lagi. Kebetulan saat itu Shinku dan Guren sedang tidak ada dirumah karena sekolah. Sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya berniat untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Guren dan Shinku sekarang, setidaknya menunggu hingga hari ulang tahun si kembar terlewati. Tapi ternyata itu tidak tersampaikan. Walaupun Tenri Hiiragi mengatakan akan menyuruh bawahannya menjemput Shinku dalam waktu satu sampai dua bulan, nyatanya belum sampai 30 hari, tiga orang utusan itu sudah datang.

Walaupun Sakae terus berusaha bicara agar tidak membawa Shinku hari itu juga, ketiga orang itu tak menyetujui Sakae. Mereka hanya bebrbicara beberapa menit sebelum ketiga orang itu beranjak dan menuju ruangan dimana Shinku dan ibunya berada. Kalimat memohon terus keluar dari mulut sang ayah yang putus asa saat ketiga orang itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Shinku dan ibunya mendengar suaranya.

Belum sempat Shinku dan ibunya bertindak, tiga orang itu memasuki ruangan yang belum selesai dihias itu. Sang ibu yang terkejut menjatuhkan gunting dan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. tanpa bertanya, sang ibu sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan tiga orang betubuh tegap itu. Wajah sang ibu menjadi pucat lalu beranjak dan memeluk Shinku. Shinku yag tak tahu apapun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ibunya yang memeluk dirinya dengan erat, wajah ayah dan ibunya yang pucat, dan juga kehadiran tiga orang asing yang ada di depannya.

Shinku yang merasakan aura tegang di ruangan itu balik memeluk erat ibunya. Dia mulai merasa ketakutan. Dilanjutkan dengan cekcok mulut yang bisa disebut singkat dimana kalahnya kedua orang tua Shinku yang berakhir Shinku dibawa paksa oleh salah satu dari tiga orang utusan itu. Shinku terus menangis, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya menangis pasrah tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Saat Guren pulang, dia mendapati ibunya yang terduduk sambil menangis, dan ayahnya yang berdiri sambil bertumpu pada meja yang sudah acak-acakan sambil berulangkali mengucapkan kata'maaf'. Guren mendekati ayahnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Saat pertanyaan itu terjawab, kantong keresek berisi belanjaannya tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Isinya berhamburan.

Hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya Guren melihat adik kembarnya Shinku. Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun mereka yang ke-7.


	2. Chapter I Menemui Keluarga Hiiragi

**Owari no Seraph bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma pinjam judul dan nama para karakternya saja. Kecuali OC yang saya buat :)**

* * *

**Chapter I: Menemui Keluarga Hiiragi**

**Shinku POV**

Setelah aku dibawa menghadap kepala keluarga Hiiragi yang juga ayahnya Mahiru. Pria yang menurutku tidak terlalu mirip Mahiru kecuali warna rambutnya itu menatapku dengan matanya yang tegas. Disebelahnya berdiri anak laki-laki yang sepertinya usianya sama atau lebih tua satu tahun dariku.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kepala keluarga Hiiragi itu berkata dengan lantang "Mulai sekarang kau akan meninggalkan keluarga Ichinose dan menjadi salah satu kandidat pasangan untuk putraku Kureto. Kau akan dilatih dan diuji dengan ketat disini. Kalau kau ingin hidup, berusahalah dengan keras".

Setelah itu aku dibawa ke sebuah tempat dimana banyak anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku. Mereka semua sepertinya bernasib serupa denganku. Di tempat itu kami dilatih. Yang paling kuat akan ditentukan sebagai calon tungangan Kureto. Tapi yang mengerikan adalah saat ujian. Kami diharuskan saling bertarung satu sama lain. Bukan pertarungan biasa, tapi pertarungan sampai mati.

Itu terus berlanjut hingga usiaku 13 tahun. Entah berapa kali aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku dalam ujian mengerikan itu, dan entah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang ditanganku. Bukan keinginanku untuk membuat nyawa orang lain melayang, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mati. Karena itu, pada usiaku yang baru 13 tahun ini, tanganku sudah berlumuran darah. Walaupun begitu, aku masih belum berhenti berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi, terutama Guren. Aku harap dia tidak menganggapku sebagai mesin pembunuh jika kami bertemu lagi.

Selama dalam pelatihan, Kureto dan Mahiru beberapa kali datang mengunjungi tempat latihan. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan Kureto, tapi saat melihat Mahiru aku merasa sangat senang. Walaupun dulu dia hilang kabar, tapi bagiku Mahiru tetaplah sahabatku. Tapi wajah ceria yang dulu kulihat sudah digantikan dengan wajah yang lebih dingin. Entah apa yang ditanamkan oleh keluarga Hiiragi pada diri Mahiru sejak aku dan Guren terakhir kali melihatnya.

Selain untuk mengunjungiku, Mahiru juga kemari untuk melihat calon tunangannya yang ada di bangunan yang berbeda denganku. Disana tempat dilatihnya para kandidat pasangan Mahiru. Kudengar dari para penjaga, anak yang paling mencolok disana adalah seorang anak bernama Shinya yang berasal dari taman kanak-kanak yang dikelola oleh 'Tei no Oni'. Pernah suatu kali saat Mahiru mengunjungiku (yang kurasa kalau dia sudah dapat izin dari ayahnya), Mahiru pernah bilang kalau walaupun dia ditunangkan dengan orang lain, tapi dia masih tetap menyukai kakakku Guren.

Sedangkan Kureto, setiap dia datang dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melihat para kandidat dari kandidat satu ke kandidat yang lain satu per satu lalu pergi. Beberapa kandidat lain pernah saling bicara tentang Kureto. Mereka menganggap kalau Kureto sangat tampan. Yah memang kuakui orang itu cukup tampan, tapi aku tidak menyukai wajahnya yang sering memasang raut wajah licik.

**~~..~~**

Lawanku yang terakhir adalah seorang anak perempuan yang lebih muda dariku. Sebagai salah satu yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini, dia sangatlah kuat. Walaupun begitu, anak itu pun mati di tanganku. Sama seperti lawan-lawanku yang lain, matanya saat menghadap maut sangat menyiratkan kalau dia belum ingin mati. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menjadi korbanku entah yang keberapa.

Satu minggu setelah pertarungan terakhir itu, Hiiragi Tenri memutuskan kalau akulah yang akan menjadi tunangan Kureto karena telah mengalahkan semua kandidat lain yang tersisa. Pengumuman resminya akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Hari itu juga aku dipindahkan dari tempat pelatihan yang mengerikan itu ke rumah keluarga Hiiragi. Rumah yang sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahku yang dulu. Salah satu bawahan Hiiragi membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku. Luasnya tiga kali lipat dibandingkan kamarku yang ada di tempat pelatihan. Terlalu luas menurutku untuk kamar seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun.

Aku tidak diizinkan membawa apapun dari kamarku yang ada di tempat pelatihan, yah… Aku tak punya banyak barang disana selain pakaian. Semua barang dan keperluanku sudah disiapkan di kamar ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sudah disiapkan untuk siapapun kandidat yang berhasil selamat di neraka (tempat pelatihan) itu. Orang bawahan Hiiragi yang membawaku tadi menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang ada di lemari pakaian yang ditunjuknya. Dia berkata kalau akan menunggu di luar kamar hingga aku selesai. Rupanya sang kepala keluarga ingin aku bertemu dengan anak-anaknya yang lain, termasuk orang yang ditunangkan dengan Mahiru, Hiiragi Shinya. Ah… aku jadi ingat. Namaku juga sekarang jadi Hiiragi Shinku, bukan Ichinose lagi.

Setelah membersihkan diriku dan berganti pakaian, bawahan Hiiragi yang tak kutahu namanya itu menuntunku ke ruang makan. Sambil berjalan, aku melihat melalui salah satu jendela besar yang ada di rumah ini. Terlihat langit yang sudah mulai berwarna oranye. Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata sudah waktunya makan malam. Selama di tempaat pelatihan, kami masih diberi makanan yang masih cukup layak tiga kali sehari. Katanya agar kami tetap sehat untuk terus berlatih dan bertarung… hingga mati atau hingga lulus.

**~~..~~**

Sesampainya di ruang makan, terlihat Hiiragi Tenri yang sekarang menjadi ayah angkatku, Hiiragi Kureto yang kini sudah menjadi kakak angkatku dan juga tunanganku, Hiiragi seishiro yang kudengar adik kandungnya Kureto, Hiiragi Shinya yang pernah aku lihat beberapa kali ditempat pelatihan walaupun kami dilatih di bangunan yang berbeda, dan Hiiragi Mahiru yang ternyata saudara beda ibu dengan Kureto dan Seishiro.

Aku diberi tahu untuk duduk di sebelah Kureto. Aku merasa sangat canggung saat ini. Mereka berlima ini adalah keluarga baruku sekarang. Sambil menunggu makan malam disajikan, Ayah angkatku itu memberikan intruksi singkat mengenai bagaimana aku memanggil mereka. Karena Tenri Hiiragi sekarang manjadi ayahku, aku harus memanggilnya 'ayah'. Untuk Kureto karena dia sekarang tunanganku, aku cukup memanggilnya dengan namanya saja walaupun dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Mahiru dan Shinya, karena mereka berdua usianya sama denganku, aku juga cukup memanggilnya dengan nama mereka, begitu pula Seishiro yang lebih muda satu tahun denganku. Sebetulnya masih ada satu orang lagi, yaitu adik kandungnya Mahiru yang bernama Shinoa. Tapi karena dia masih berumur 4 tahun, dia tidak ikut makan disini melainkan dikamarnya bersama pengasuhnya.

Sepertinya tidak akan mudah beradaptasi dengan keluarga baruku ini.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter II SMA Unggulan Shibuya

**Owari no Seraph bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma pinjam judul dan nama para karakternya saja. Kecuali OC yang saya buat :)**

* * *

**Chapter II: SMA Unggulan Shibuya**

**Guren POV**

Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak aku teralhir melihat Mahiru dan Shinku. Kudengar mereka berdua juga akan bersekolah di sini, SMA Unggulan Shibuya*. Bersama Sayuri dan Shigure yang ditugaskan untuk melayaniku, kami berjalan menuju sekolah baru kami.

Belum juga memasuki gerbang, masalah sudah menghadang kami. Pertama, botol cola terbuka yang dilempar kearahku sehingga aku jadi seperti mandi cola, lalu serangan jimat mantra dari Hiiragi yang sengaja kuterima. Bagaimanapun kami tak boleh menunjukkan kekuatan kami yang sesungguhnya di sekolah ini.

Aku, Sayuri dan Shigure masing-masing berada di kelas yang berbeda. Itu sudah pasti untuk mengisolasiku dari mereka. Jadinya tak ada yang mendukungku di kelas ini. Bahkan anak-anak dari keluarga pendukung Hiiragi seperti keluarga Juujou, Goshi, dan Sangu juga ada disini. Wali kelasnya pun terang-terangan menyebutku sebagai 'tikus', yah... bukannya aku peduli sih...

Menurut pikiranku, intimidasi dari Hiiragi tidak hanya sampai disini saja, dan ternyata itu benar. Satu anggota Hiiragi dimasukkan ke kelas ini. Pastinya untuk menekanku lebih jauh lagi.

Saat kulihat anggota keluarga Hiiragi yang ikut di kelas ini, ternyata dia adalah orang yang tadi menyerangku menggunakan kertas mantra. Hiiragi Shinya.

Orang itu terus berbicara ramah padaku, tapi aku tak yakin itu sungguhan. Selagi berbicara denganku, raut wajahnya berubah agak serius. Dia tahu aku berpura-pura tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan kertas mantra darinya. Aku berusaha menyangkal, tapi aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku sedang menyangkalnya. Dia ini Hiiragi, sama seperti Mahiru dan... Adikku sekarang.

Aku berusaha agak mengabaikannya sambil terus memasang sikap sopan seakan aku takluk padanya yang merupakan anggota Hiiragi. Perkataannya kalau dia adalah anak angkat membuatku teringat dengan Shinku. Dia juga dibawa oleh keluarga Hiiragi untuk diangkat sebagai anak. Setelah lama tak ada kabar mengenai Shinku, Kabar pertama tentangnya datang bersamaan dengan undangan masuk ke sekolah ini. Sebuah surat pendek yang mengatakan kalau Shinku ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Sungguh mengejutkan keluarga Hiiragi yang agung nan ketat itu memperbolehkan Shinku menulis surat seperti itu pada keluarga Ichinose yang dianggap rendahan ini.

Wajahku kini pasti terlihat memikirkan sesuatu hingga Tuan Hiiragi ini berkata "Kau pasti jadi teringat dengan adikmu Shinku kan? Dia suka membicarakan tentangmu lho" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mahiru. Kau tak usah khawatir dengannya. Oh Iya, ngomong-ngomong, tunanganku adalah Mahiru. Dan coba tebak Shinku-chan ditunangkan dengan siapa?" Dia menambahkan. Kata-kata itu membuatku semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahku. Selain mendengar kalau dia adalah tunangan dari Mahiru, ternyata Shinku juga ditunangkan dengan seseorang. Wajah penasaranku terbaca olehnya. "Shinku ditunangkan dengan Kak Kureto. Walaupun mereka jarang akur sih... Oh iya, tenang saja. Aku juga tidak bergitu dekat dengan Mahiru". Aku sudah tahu dari Ayah kalau Shinku dibawa oleh keluarga Hiiragi untuk diangkat sebagai anak. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia ditunangkan dengan Hiiragi yang bernama Kureto.

Padahal wali kelas kami masih menjelaskan mengenai upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyuruh berhenti Shinya yang dari tadi terus mengajakku mengobrol. Bahkan seorang guru pun rasanya seperti berada di bawah muridnya kalau yang bersangkutan adalah Hiiragi.

Shinya terus menerus membicarakan mengenai Shinku yang mendapat nilai ujian masuk tertinggi kedua dan Mahiru yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi. Dia juga bilang kalau Shinku yang memberitahu mengenai diriku dan Mahiru dengan janji tutup mulut. Yah... di depanku si rambut putih ini melanggar tutup mulutnya itu.

Mendekati waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Shinya mengatakan kalau dia juga membenci keluarga Hiiragi dan ingin menghancurkannya. Entah karena kesabaranku mulai habis karena dia bicara terus atau terbawa gaya bicaranya yang santai, Aku mulai berhenti menggunakan bahasa sopan padanya.

Akhirnya upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai. Berdasarkan perkataan Shinya, Mahiru sebagai siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi akan membawakan pidato sebagai perwakilan siswa baru. Karena semua murid dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3 akan hadir, setelah sekian lama aku juga bisa melihat adikku lagi. Kuharap dia tidak berubah terlalu jauh dari Shinku yang kukenal. Masuk ke keluarga Hiiragi bisa saja membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa kukenali lagi, dan aku sangat tak menginginkan itu. Dan juga Mahiru... Harus kuakui, hati kecilku masih punya perasaan pada Mahiru, walaupun dulu hanya cinta monyet anak yang bahkan belum sampai berumur 6 tahun. Setelah sepuluh tahun, bagaimana ya perubahan kedua orang itu...

Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, Jumlah siswa di sekolah ini tiap tahun akan menurun. Ini dikarenakan sistem ujian kenaikan kelas yang mengaharuskan mereka yang tidak berkompeten untuk dikeluarkan secara paksa dari sekolah. Ujian masuknya pun tak bisa disebut mudah.

Padahal aku sengaja mengisi semua ujiannya dengan asal-asalan. Seharusnya dengan jawaban asal-asalan seperti itu pastinya mendapatkan nilai yang tak akan bisa diterima di sekolah elit ini. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Itu berarti sejak awal ujian untukku itu hanyalah formalitas. Mau bagaimanapun ujung-ujungnya aku pasti dimasukkan ke sekolah ini sebagai bahan tertawaan dan/atau penindasan hingga kelas 3.

Sambutan dari kepala sekolah sepertinya akan segera berakhir, tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah mengajakku bicara. Karena dia berada di barisan di sebelah barisanku, itu berarti dia teman sekelasku. Aku tek begitu memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasku sih... Tapi dari warna rambutnya, sepertinya dari keluarga Juujo. Aku bersikap pura-pura tak menyadari garis keluarganya.

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai Juujo Mito itu menanyakan padaku tentang pembicaraanku dengan Shinya tadi di kelas. Tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan berbohong kalau kami sedang membicarakan tentang perempuan, seperti siapa siswi paling imut di kelas kita atau semacamnya dan aku bilang kalau Shinya berkata kalau Mito lah yang paling imut. Mendengar itu, wajah Juujo mito memerah. Dia seperti agak percaya dengan kebohonganku sambil menyangkal dan berkata kalau Shinya sudah punya Mahiru. Yah, mereka berdua memang bertunangan sih...

Tapi itu yang menurutku aneh. Kalau sampai dia terang-terangan mengatakan itu di depan anggota keluarga Ichinose seperti diriku. Itu berarti semuanya selain diriku sudah tahu tentang hubungan Shinya dan Mahiru, mungkin juga hubungan Shinku dan Kureto. Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tak tahu mengenai hal ini?

Pasti karena Ayah...

Itulah yang terpikirkan. Ayahku pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatur agar tak ada berita mengenai Mahiru maupun shinku yang bisa terjangkau olehku. Mungkin itulah alasannya aku tak mendapatkan kabar sama sekali mengenai Shinku. Mungkin Shigure dan Yukimi sudah tahu tentang hal ini tapi diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut.

Aku tak tahu harus tertawa atau kesal.

Di satu sisi mungkin Ayah tak ingin aku sakit hati mendengar pertunangan Mahiru, tapi masa aku tak boleh mendengar berita tentang adikku sendiri sampai-sampai aku sempat mengira kalau dia sudah mati saking tak adanya kabar.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga pidato dari kepala sekolah berakhir, Juujo Mito mengakui kalau dirinya sebagai pelayan tak layak disandingkan dengan Shinya yang merupakan keluarga Hiiragi. Dia juga terus memuji Mahiru yang dia sebut bagaikan seorang Dewi. Bukan hanya Mahiru, selanjutnya dia juga memuji-muji Shinku dan membanding-bandingkan diriku dengannya.

Mito sudah tahu kalau kami ini saudara kembar. Berarti semua yang ada disini juga tahu itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mencela Shinku. Itu berarti kemungkinan selama menjadi keluarga Hiiragi, bahkan orang yang mereka anggap rendahan rendahan seperti Ichinose pun bisa dijunjung tinggi ya...

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**-Catatan:**

***Betul ngk ini nama sekolahnya Guren 'SMA Unggulan Shibuya'? Kalau salah tolong kasih tahu ya 😘**


	4. Chapter IIIA: Pertemuan Dua Bersaudara

**Owari no Seraph bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma pinjam judul dan nama para karakternya saja. Kecuali OC yang saya buat :)**

* * *

**Chapter III/A: Pertemuan Dua Bersaudara (Guren)**

**Guren POV**

Akhirnya pidato sambutan dari kepala sekolah telah selesai. Beliau mempersilahkan perwakilan siswa baru untuk menaiki podium. Dari pinggir panggung, muncul seorang gadis yang ciri-cirinya sudah tak asing lagi. Walaupun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, aku masih bisa mengenalinya, Hiiragi Mahiru.

Hanya satu kali sebutan nama Hiiragi yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seisi ruangan auditorium menjadi sangat tenang hingga suara sebuah pin jatuh pun dapat terdengar. Sekuat itulah pengaruh nama keluarga Hiiragi.

Tapi bukan hanya itu. Saat Mahiru menaiki podium, Seperti ada aura yang memancar kuat dari dirinya yang dapat membut semua murid terdiam tak bergerak, tak mengeluarkan suara. Sambil menatap semua murid yang hadir, Mahiru memulai pidatonya dengan mengucapkan salam sambil tersenyum lembut.

Beberapa baris didepanku, Shinya menoleh ke arahku seperti mengatakan 'Lihat. Itu dewi kita'.

Mahiru membacakan pidato dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Mito yang tadi berwajah serius saat bicara denganku, kini memandang Mahiru dengan penuh kekaguman. Bagaikan menatap seorang dewi, ah bukan. Bagi mereka semua, Mahiru memang seorang dewi.

Sedangkan bagiku, aku merasa jarak antara kami berdua tetap sama seperti dulu. Jarak antara seorang dewi dan tikus yang merangkak di atas tanah. Wajah dan tubuhku tidak selaras. Aku tertawa kecil memikirkan betapa jauh posisi kami, sedangkan kedua tanganku mengepal. Jarak antara diriku dan Mahiru memang sudah sangat jauh sejak dulu. Bagaimana dengan Shinku, apakah kini jarak kami juga kini membentang dari langit ke bumi?

Setelah sambutan perwakilan murid baru, Dijelaskan mengenai kurikulum yang berlaku. Begitu upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, akan diajakan ujian perdana mengenai ilmu sihir. Gila bener, baru selesai upacara penerimaan siswa baru langsung ada ujian. Tapi, disini kan bukan sekolah biasa.

Setelah penjelasan mengenai kurikulum, semua siswa dibubarkan dan diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian perdana.

Aku, Sayuri dan Shigure memilih jalan yang sepi menuju kelas dari auditorium. Aku membiarkan Shigure dan Sayuri memasuki kelas lebih dulu karena aku ingin cari angin sebentar, dan juga mencari Shinku karena saat di auditorium tadi aku melihat Shinku sekilas di antara ribuan siswa yang lain. Bukan hanya itu, saat aku menatapnya sekilas, dia balik menatapku dengan senyuman tipis, dia menyadari tatapanku. Karena itu, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari Shinku. Mereka awalnya tak setuju dengan dalih bahwa mereka harus menjagaku, tapi bagaimanapun kalau terlalu di jaga begini rasanya seperti anak balita. Jadi aku bersikeras menyuruh mereka berdua pergi duluan.

Belum sampai tiga menit aku berjalan, aku merasakan ada yang mengendap-ngendap mengikutiku. Aku berpura-pura tak menyadari penyusup yang mengikutiku. 'barangkali pengikut Hiiragi yang lainnya' pikirku dalam hati.

Penyusup ini kini semakin dekat. AKu bisa merasakan kalau dia ada dibelakangku, tapi aku tetap berjalan dengan normal seakan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Hingga tiba-tiba penyusup itu memelukkuu dari belakang dengan erat. Lah, kok jadi gini?

Saat aku menengok melihat penyusup yang sedang memelukku ini, aku terkejut. Wajah yang sangat mirip denganku tapi lebih feminin menatapku dengan senyuman tipis dan mata yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Ternyata yang mengikutiku dari tadi adalah orang yang sedang kucari. Adik kembarku Shinku.

Aku berbalik dan membalas pelukannya. Melepaskan rindu selama bertahun-tahun. Untunglah kami berada di tempat yang sepi. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan dihajar lagi seperti dulu dalam kasus Mahiru. Karena sekarang Shinku sudah menjadi seorang Hiiragi.

"Kakak... Kak Guren. Aku sangat kangen..." Kata Shinku sambil berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah, tapi itu tidak terlalu efektif karena beberapa tetes air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

Kalau sekarang ini masih aku yang dulu, aku pasti akan menangis. Tapi aku sudah melatih diriku, membulatkan tekadku. Aku tak akan lagi menjadi Guren cengeng seperti dulu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya "Aku juga merindukanmu Shinku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah para Hiiragi melakukan hal yang buruk padamu" Aku bertanya bertubi-tubi. Shinku mengunakan lengannya untuk menghapus airmata di pipinya. "Aku... Baik-baik saja. Keluarga Hiiragi tidak terlalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk" Jawab Shinku sambil menunduk. 'Tidak terlalu buruk', berarti mereka memang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Mengenai tradisi keluarga Hiiragi, kandidat anak yang akan diadopsi tidak hanya satu, tapi ada banyak. Hanya yang 'bertahan' yang akan diangkat menjadi keluarga Hiiragi.

"Maaf aku salah. aku harusnya tak menanyakan itu..." Kataku merasa bersalah.

"Bukan... Kakak tak salah apa-apa" Potong Shinku memandangku dengan mata yang masih dihiasi butiran air mata yang belum jatuh. "Aku tahu kakak sudah mengetahui tradisi keluarga Hiiragi. Aku hanya berharap... Kakak tak membenciku yang sekarang ini..." Kata Shinku sambil memainkan ujung roknya.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Hanya saja..." Aku menghentikan sejenak kata-kataku. Shinku menatapku dengan cemas. "Hanya saja, aku takut sekarang ini aku tak bisa memanggil namamu seperti dulu lagi kalau di tempat umum. Hanya saat kita berdua saja aku bisa memanggilmu namamu seperti biasa. Kuharap kau tak keberatan..." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Kupikir Shinku akan marah dan keberatan kalau aku menggunakan bahasa formal padanya, karena dulu dia membenci bahasa formal dalam keluarga. Tapi ternyata tidak, Shinku tersenyum padaku lalu berkata "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak ingin kakak mendapat masalah karena hal itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin sering menemui kakak. Aku juga sudah dapat alamat kakak yang sekarang lho" Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata di akhir kalimatnya.

Haah... Tentu saja dia tahu temat tinggalku sekarang. Hiiragi kan tahu segalanya. Aku tak tahu darimana Shinku tahu itu, Tapi aku sudah tak bisa terkejut lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil Shinku dengan panggilannya yang sekarang 'Shinku-sama'. "Maaf kak, aku sudah dicari-cari karena tadi kabur untuk mencari kakak. Aku kembali dulu ya, aku yakin Sayuri dan Shigure juga sedang cemas mencari kakak". "Ya ya. Sudah sana pergi Shinku-sama" Kataku sedikit menggodanya.

Sebelum pergi, Shinku mendekatiku lalu berbisik di telingaku. Kata-katanya membuatku terbengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya Shinku pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku kembali ke kelas untuk mempersiapkan ujian, yah... aku akan kembali berakting bodoh kali ini. Kupikir... Jarak antara aku dan Shinku tidak terlalu menjauh.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Chapter IIIB: Pertemuan Dua Bersaudara

**Owari no Seraph bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma pinjam judul dan nama para karakternya saja. Kecuali OC yang saya buat :)**

* * *

**Chapter III/A: Pertemuan Dua Bersaudara (Shinku)**

**Shinku POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa segera bertemu lagi dengan kakakku. Selama berada di kediaman Hiiragi, aku hanya bisa akur dengan Mahiru dan Shinya. oh iya... juga dengan adik bungsu Mahiru, Shinoa. Aku tak suka dengan Seishiro karena sikapnya yang sombong dan sering menggunakan nama keluarga Hiiragi untuk mengagung-agungkan dirinya. Juga untuk mengejekku dan Shinya yang posisinya hanyalah anak angkat.

Beda lagi dengan Kureto. Orang yang sudah resmi menjadi tunanganku itu sifatnya agak sulit ditebak. Yang paling aku tak suka darinya adalah raut wajah senyumnya yang terkesan licik. Setiap kali dia berusaha mendekatiku, aku selalu menghindar. Karena kalau dia mendekatiku, berarti dia pasti punya maksud tertentu, dan aku tak suka itu. Kami juga sering bertengkar karena beda pendapat. Karena itulah sampai sekarang aku jarang akur dengannya.

Tahun lalu aku mendengar dari Tenri, ayahku yang sekarang kalau Ayah kandungku menyembunyikan semua berita tentangku pada Guren. walaupun berita tentangku tak disembunyikan oleh ayah, Tenri Hiiragi dan semua bawahannya melarangku untuk menuliskan sepucuk suratpun pada keluarga Ichinose. Hanya salah satu bawahan Hiiragi yang dipercayakan untuk memberikan kabarku pada kedua orangtua kandungku itu.

Hingga beberapa minggu sebelum pemberitahuan penerimaan siswa baru, Aku mendatangi ayah angkatku dan memohon untuk menuliskan selembar surat untuk Guren. Awalnya kukira ayah angkatku ini akan menolaknya, tapi ternyata dia mengizinkannya. Aku sampai mengira kalau aku salah dengar, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku benar-benar diizinkan menulis surat untuk Guren.

Aku segera menuliskan surat itu yang tentunya dengan pengawasan salah satu penjaga yang sering mengawalku walaupun aku sedang berada di dalam lingkungan rumah hiiragi.

_Kak guren, bagaimana kabar Kakak?_

_Aku harap kakak baik-baik saja, karena aku juga baik-baik saja._

_Sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah yang sama, walaupun mungkin itu bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk Kakak bahkan untukku._

_Jujur, Aku sangat kangen dengan Kakak, Ayah dan juga Ibu._

_Untungnya disini ada Mahiru, jadi aku tak terlalu merasa kesepian. Tapi tetap berbeda kalau kakak tak ada di dekatku._

_Saat kita bertemu nanti di sekolah, aku harap Kakak tidak membenciku karena namaku yang baru ini._

_Salam, _

_Adik kesayanganmu Shinku_

Itulah yang kutuliskan dalam surat pendekku. Aku tak bisa banyak menulis karena diawasi terus.

Aku datang lebih awal ke sekolah ini bersama Kureto. Karena Kureto adalah anggota OSIS, aku ikut-ikutan dibawa olehnya. Sementara Kureto ikut mengurusi persiapan penerimaan siswa baru, aku disuruh menunggu di ruangan khusus yang ada di sekolah ini hingga jam masuk kelas untuk pengarahan murid baru.

Aku melamun hingga tak sadar kalau ada yang mebuka pintu dengan lembut. Suara yang memanggil namaku itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata Mahiru. Dia memberitahuku kalau sebentar lagi waktunya pengarahan siswa baru di kelas masing-masing. Aku dapat kelas yang sama dengan Mahiru.

Sebetulnya Ayah angkatku yang mengatur pembagian kelas ini. AKu diberi kelas yang sama dengan Mahiru untuk memata-matainya. Tugasku memastikan agar Mahiru tidak mendekati Guren. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak sanggup melakukan perintah itu. Tak mungkin aku memata-matai temaku dan kakakku sendiri. Tapi Tenri Hiiragi tidak mencabut perintah itu, jadi perintah itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Walaupun aku membangkang perintah itu, Ayah angkatku sepertinya tak terlalu peduli. Di sekolah ini, saling memata-matai sepertinya adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

Aku dan Mahiru berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Saat kami masuk, belum semua siswa hadir, dan wali kelasnya pun belum ada karena memang bel masuk belum berbunyi. Tapi ruangan yang asalnya ribut oleh siswa-siswi yang saling mengobrol dan berkenalan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Aku yakin kehadiran Mahiru yang membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Mahiru dan menempati tempat duduk kosong yang sudah ditetapkan untuk kami berdua. Dua bangku di barisan depan yang paling dekat dari jendela. Aku menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah jendela, dan Mahiru di sebelahku.

Setelah beberapa lama, Akhirnya semua kursi sudah diisi dan wali kelas kami pun sudah hadir. Dimulailah pengarahan siswa baru. Bahkan guru pun terus-menerus memuji keluarga Hiiragi terutama Mahiru dan aku yang berada di kelas ini di sela-sela kata-katanya. Dia juga menyebutkan ada 'tikus' yang seangkatan dengan kami. Tanpa bertanya, aku sudah tahu kalau yang dia maksud itu pasti Kak Guren. Aku ingin mnyelanya, tapi Mahiru sudah duluan menyela. Mahiru berkata kalau guru kami ini kurang sopan hingga Wali kelas kami itu menunduk minta maaf penuh hormat pada Mahiru.

Di sekolah ini, posisi para guru bahkan berada di bawah anggota keluarga Hiiragi. Jika seorang Hiiragi tak menyukai salah satu atau bahkan semua guru yang ada disini, mereka bisa dengan mudah memecat atau bahkan menghukum para guru. Sungguh keseimbangan yang kacau.

Akhirnya upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan pidato kepala sekolah. Yang kupikirkan adalah posisi Guren. Dari yang kutahu, Guren dapat kelas yang sama dengan Shinya. Jadi kalau sulit mencari sosoknya, aku hanya tinggal mencari SHinya yang warna rambutnya agak unik disini. Dia pasti ada di tengah tengah ribuan siswa yang ada di auditorium ini.

Akhirnya kau menemukannya. Yang pertama kutemukan adalah rambut putih Shinya, kemudian beberapa baris dibelakangnya, kutemukan yang kucari. Kakakku Guren dengan ekspresi wajah bosannya yang bisa dibilang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu.

Matanya melihat kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya pandangan kami bertemu. Akhirnya, walaupun dari jauh aku bisa melihat kembali kakakku. Aku sudah puya rencana untuk kabur sebentar setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru ini untuk menemui Guren. Kami berhenti saling memandang saat pidato Mahiru sudah berakhir dan berlanjut mengenai penjelasan kurikulum pelajaran.

Kurikulum pelajaran disini memang sangat aneh, tapi namanya juga sekolah sihir punya keluarga Hiiragi, jadi aku sudah tak kaget lagi. Di rumah saja aku sering disuruh bertanding dengan Kureto, Shinya, Seishiro maupun Mahiru, dimana aku hanya pernah menang kalau melawan Seishiro dan Shinya. Kureto dan Mahiru berada di level yang jauh beda.

Begitu upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, aku menyelinap pergi dari auditorium dan mengikuti Guren yang juga mengambil jalan sepi menuju ke kelas. Aku yakin, Kak Guren sudah menyadari kalau aku sedang mengikutinya, tapi dia pura-pura tak sadar. Pasti dia tak tahu kalau yang sedang membuntutinya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Sedikit-demi sedikit aku semakin mendekati Guren sambil menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku secara drastis, hingga akhirnya kau memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Guren yang terkejut menengok kebelakang. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku tersenyum tipis menahan tangis saat melihat wajahnya.

Begitu sadar kalau orang yang sedang memeluknya adalah aku, Guren memutar tubuhnya dan balik memelukku. Kami saling melepaskan rindu bertahun-tahun yang menumpuk. Kebahagiaan tiada tara saat memeluk orang yang sangat kau sayangi, itulah yang sekarang kurasakan. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Air mata haru nan bahagia.

"Kakak... Kak Guren. Aku sangat kangen..." Kataku sambil berusaha menahan airmata yang siap mengalir, tapi itu tak berguna karena yang ada malah semakin banyak butiran air mata yang jatuh.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Shinku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah para Hiiragi melakukan hal yang buruk padamu" Kata Guren bertubi-tubi. Aku menggunakan lengan panjang seragamku untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku sebelum menjawabnya "Aku... Baik-baik saja. Keluarga Hiiragi tidak terlalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk". Memang keluarga Hiiragi tak memperlakukanku dengan buruk... selain mereka menyuruhku (memaksaku) bersikap layaknya pasangan tunangan dengan Kureto di sekolah ini. Dan juga latihan rutin yang diberikan ayah angkatku dimana terkadang aku terluka sampai harus dirawat. Jangan lupakan pelatihan dan ujian neraka yang mereka paksakan padaku saat aku masih 6 tahun hingga 13 tahun.

Kalau itu Guren, dia pasti sudah tahu 'tradisi' keluarga Hiiragi. jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padanya.

Tiba-tiba Guren meminta maaf karena sudah bertanya. Ucapannya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Kakakku berpikir kalau pertanyaannya membuat luka lamaku terbuka. Tapi itu salah. walaupun menyakitkan, bagiku kini itu sudah berlalu.

"Bukan... Kakak tak salah apa-apa. Aku tahu kakak sudah mengetahui tradisi keluarga Hiiragi. Aku hanya berharap... Kakak tak membenciku yang sekarang ini..." Ucapku sambil memainkan ujung rok seragamku.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Hanya saja..." Kakak berhenti seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Aku menatap cemas. Aku takut akan apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. Kemudian Kakak melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hanya saja, aku takut sekarang ini aku tak bisa memanggil namamu seperti dulu lagi kalau di tempat umum. Hanya saat kita berdua saja aku bisa memanggilmu namamu seperti biasa. Kuharap kau tak keberatan..."

Mendengar itu aku merasa lega sekaligus sedih. Memang benar, Kakak yang masih dianggap rendah oleh keluarga Hiiragi yang lain tak akan diizinkan berbicara santai denganku yang sekarang. Aku juga tak ingin Kakakku terkena masalah hanya karena berbicara denganku. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak ingin kakak mendapat masalah karena hal itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin sering menemui kakak. Aku juga sudah dapat alamat kakak yang sekarang lho" Kataku sambil mengedipkan mata kananku padanya.

Tentu saja aku mendapatkan alamat Kak Guren. Alamat tempat tinggal Kakak yang sekarang diketahui oleh keluarga Hiiragi. Katanya agar mudah untuk diawasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Pasti siswa yang tadi mengikutiku terus sejak bubar dari auditorium."Maaf kak, aku sudah dicari-cari karena tadi kabur untuk mencari kakak. Aku kembali dulu ya, aku yakin Sayuri dan Shigure juga sedang cemas mencari kakak" Kataku. "Ya ya. Sudah sana pergi Shinku-sama" Kakak menjawabnya sambil sedikit menggodaku dengan panggilan -sama.

Sebelum pergi, aku mendekati Kakak dan berbisik padanya "Jangan khawatir. Mahiru masih suka sama Kakak kok. jangan menyerah".

Aku menjauh darinya dan dapat kulihat wajah Kakak yang memandang lurus seperti sedang melamun. Mungkin efek dari bisikanku tadi agak terlalu kuat...

Aku berjalan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Chapter IV: Ujian Ilmu Sihir

**Owari no Seraph bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma pinjam judul dan nama para karakternya saja. Kecuali OC yang saya buat :)**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Ujian Ilmu Sihir**

**Shinku POV**

Ujian pertama dimulai. Seluruh kelas satu dikumpulkan di lapangan terbuka. Kami diharuskan bertarung satu lawan satu secara diundi. Lawanku adalah Mahiru. Pertarungan kami cukup singkat dengan Mahiru keluar sebagai pemenang. Berkali-kalipun aku latihan bertarung dengan melawan Mahiru, aku tak pernah menang. Dalam ujian pertama ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan dilaksanakan, hingga akhirnya giliran Guren. Semua orang mengolok-oloknya sebagai tikus tak berguna. Bahkan guru yang mengawasi pun sama saja.

Hatiku sungguh kesal mendengar semua sindiran yang mengalun untuk Kakakku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan hawa kebencian yang mendalam. Beberapa siswa yang berada paling dekat denganku membeku seketika. Hawa yang kupancarkan seperti berkata 'berhenti mencela Kakakku!'.

Mahiru yang sedang duduk di sebelahku tak terpengaruh. Dia terus menatap Guren yang menunggu aba-aba dari wasit untuk melakukan pertarungan. Mahiru menatap Guren datar, tapi penuh rasa cemas dan rindu yang ditutupi raut wajah datar itu.

Pertarungan antara Guren dengan lawannya pun dimulai. Lawannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki dari kelasku. Saat serangan sihir yang pertama diluncurkan pada Guren, Guren berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang kaku. Kakakku masih terus menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sejati.

Tak sedikitpun terlihat kalau Guren akan mengeluarkan ilmu sihir tingkat menengah ke atas. Jangankan mengeluarkan sihir, Guren lebih banyak menghindar seperti kelinci.

Mungkin karena kesal dengan tingkah Kak Guren, Lawannya itu mengeluarkan serangn sihir dengan skala yang lebih besar. Aku yakin, Seharusnya Kakakku bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Tapi dengan sengaja dia hanya menghindar sedikit, menyebabkan beberapa luka kecil dan lecet yang terlihat.

Aku berniat beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk menghampiri Guren, tapi aku dihentikan dengan tangan lembut yang menarik tanganku. Mahiru menghentikanku.

Mahiru menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa, kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke gedung sekolah di lantai dua. Aku mengikuti tatapannya dan kudapati Kureto sedang menatap ke arah kami. Mahiru mengisyaratkan 'Jangan berbuat hal bodoh, Kureto mengawasimu'. Sedangkat Kureto mengisyaratkan 'Berbuat hal bodoh, dan akan kulaporkan pada Ayah'.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Tapi hatiku tak bisa tenang.

Pertarungan sihir Guren selesai dengan dinyatakannya kekalahan Guren. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, dia terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Cacian dan sindiran mengalun semakin kencang.

Guren berjalan keluar arena tarung sambil memegang samping lehernya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Shigure dan Yukimi menghampirinya. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa yang menonton pertarungan hingga aku tak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Semua pertarungan sudah selesai. Semua siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada yang pulang penuh kebanggaan karena menang dalam pertarungan sihir, ada yang pulang dengan wajah menunduk karena kalah, dan ada juga yang sudah lebih dulu pulang tapi bukan ke rumah mereka, melainkan rumah sakit.

Walaupun tidak banyak, beberapa siswa ada yang mengalami luka serius karen lawannya terlalu berlebihan. Untunglah tidak ada nyawa yang melayang. Kudengar dari Kureto, angkatan tahun kemarin ada yang meninggal saat ujian pertama. Dan bukan hanya 1 orang.

Di sekolah ini, apabila ada siswa yang meninggal saat latihan pertarungan, keluarga korban tidak bisa menuntut apapun. Sudah ada perjanjian tertulis yang harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua/wali calon siswa jika ingin anaknya bersekolah di sini.

Hak asasi manusia tidak benar-benar diberlakukan di sekolah ini.

Begitu pulang, aku masih terus memikirkan Guren. Aku berniat menghadap Kureto untuk meminja izin agar diperbolehkan mengunjungi kakakku.

Tak kuduga. Kukira Kureto akan melarangku mengunjungi Kakakku. Ternya ta dia mengizinkan. Aku sampai bertanya dua kali padanya karena meragukan pendengaranku.

Sepertinya suasana hati Kureto sedang baik.

Itulah yang kupikirkan sejenak. Tapi Ternyata Kureto tetaplah Kureto. Dia mengizinkanku pergi mengunjungin Guren dengan persyaratan.

1\. Laporkan apa saja yang dilakukan Guren yang aku ketahui

2\. Jangan menghindar dan selalu menuruti Kureto

Itulah persyaratan yang dia ajukan.

Ayah angkatku Tenri sudah menempatkanku sebagai mata-mata Mahiru, sekarang Kureto juga menyuruhku memata-matai Guren. Walaupun tujuan keduanya agak berbeda, tapi itu hampir sama dengan perintah awal yang diberikan padaku.

Tapi persyaratan yang kedua bagaikan mengikat diriku yang memang sudah terikat menjadi semakin erat. Kami memang bertunangan, tapi aku sebisa mungkin menghindari Kureto selama berada di luar rumah. Dan persyaratan ini mempertipis kemungkinan itu.

**Bersambung…..**


End file.
